chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Crisis
Briefing Jon believes his nephew maybe up to no good. Ponch knows his nephew is up to no good and attempts to steer him away from the bad influence he's surrounded himself with. A movie car has been stolen from a storage facility and is used in numerous diamond heists. Officer Cahill believes she knows how it's being done, however she has a hard time trying to convince Getraer as it's not within their remit. Report The traffic is bad and Baricza is controlling traffic. Jon and Ponch arrive and help out. Some students are in a stolen car, Wes is one of them and he's Jon's nephew, they've stopped right beside him. Wes calls out to his Uncle and Jon asks how his mother is. Ponch comes over and hand shakes Wes, Wes asks Ponch if he's got an appartment yet to which Ponch responds he's found one by the marina. Whilst he's talking he notices that the ignition has been ripped off the steering column but doesn't say anything. Ponch later asks Jon about Wes's friends and Jon agrees with Ponch that they don't match. Jon spots someone jumping down from a second floor apartment and on to their bike, they pursue him. Familycrisis001.png Familycrisis002.png Familycrisis003.png A woman on a motorbike is listening into the police radio band and hears Jon and Ponch are in pursuit of a robbery suspect. She meets up with the robbery suspect and they both crash their bikes. Jon rides off while Ponch chases the robber on foot, the woman stays by the bikes and is arrested by an LAPD officer, she attempts to talk but he won't let her finish. Jon and Ponch apprehend the robber and the patrol car arrives to take him away. Jon opens the passenger side to pull out the woman who was arrest and she starts giggling at Jon. The LAPD officer tells them that she's the mans accomplice, Jon and Ponch poke fun at her before they confess she is a real patrol officer. At briefing Getraer tells everyone that the auto theft unit is understaffed & overworked at the moment and there's been a spate of car thefts from joyriders. Getraer pulls out a photo of a car currently being used in a feature film called 'Hugger Mugger' that was stolen when it was being taken to storage. Getraer ends the briefing but Cahill starts asking a barrage of questions regarding the car. Getraer tells her to leave it to the auto theft unit since it's their job not hers. Familycrisis004.png Familycrisis005.png Familycrisis007.png Jon and Ponch arrive at a motor home sales showroom, Ponch is there to pick up money for his motor home. As Jon is waiting outside he is caught by a salesman trying to sell him Ponch's motor home. Ponch shows Jon his cheque which will afford him a new appartment, furniture, an 8-track and some wheels. Fritz and Grossman have stopped off for a bite to eat, Jon and Ponch are already there. Jon is anxious and goes to call his sister. Ponch asks Grossie about the stolen car he found, and it's the same car that Wes and his friends were driving. Ponch asks Jon how his sister is, and he tells him that she's gone away on a buying trip leaving Wes home alone. Jon wonders why Wes didn't tell him that when he saw him. A woman parks her car at the supermarket and Wes's friends tell him they've found their ride home. Wes is reluctant to go and tells them he'll take the bus, but after thinking about it he tells them he's going with them. The stolen 'Hugger Mugger' car is used in a robbery. Jon is on the phone to Wes, they're going to dinner later. Jon questions Ponch about his apartment budget and doesn't believe he can get one for $250 at the marina. Cahill returns to Central and tells Jon and Ponch about the movie car, Getraer asks Cahill where she's been since she was off the grid for over an hour. Sindy tells him about the movie car theft and believes it was an inside job at the storage company. Getraer tells her it isn't their business until it becomes their business and until then she should continue her job. Jon arrives at the marina to help Ponch move in. However his apartment has suffered a flood from the tennant above him when their waterbed broke and is given a more expensive apartment to live in. The manager shows Ponch the balcony, the view is spectacular especially the view of his neighbour. Jon tells her he'll take the apartment. Later Jon is out with Wes and asks why he didn't tell him about his mother. Wes tells him he was afraid he'd come over and tell him to clean up. Jon tells him that although he's not his father, he's there for him if he needs a man to talk to. Wes's friends come over and tell him they've been trying to call him. Wes introduces his friends to everyone. Jon introduces himself to Fred who realises he's the cop Uncle, and Jon asks them to join them at their table. Fred declines the offer telling Jon he doesn't like eating under surveillance. After some uncomfortable silences, Jon tells Wes he can join his friends if he wants, Wes tells Jon that his friend are okay. At briefing, Getraer is talking about the 'Hugger Mugger' robbery and that the car used flames to get away and if they do spot it to use caution. Wes is again in another stolen car with Fred and Betsy, they miss the off ramp and abandon the car on the shoulder. Wes can't believe he'd just leave the car on the freeway, Fred tells him drivers do it all the time and that they're not stealing cars, just borrowing them. They run off, but Wes has dropped his bus pass on the ground. Familycrisis008.png Familycrisis009.png Familycrisis010.png Later Jon and Ponch find the car abandoned and investigate it, Ponch spots the bus pass on the ground and reads the name on it and surreptitiously puts it in his pocket. An APB goes out that a robbery has taken place and the movie car might be involved. While on patrol Cahill spots the movie car and begins pursuit. The car uses smoke and oil to get rid of her, Cahill crashes her patrol car and isn't happy they got away, Cahill tells everyone that the car must be transported in a truck which is why it gets around so easily. Getraer wants Cahill to see a physician, Cahill objects telling him that if she was a male officer they'd be out on duty already. Getraer tells her that no one goes out on duty after they pile up their car without a physical check up and ushers her into the paramedic van. As Jon and Ponch are directing traffic the truck the movie car is stashed in drives past their very noses. Ponch goes to visit Wes at his apartment, without his mother there the place is looking a little messy. Wes asks him why he's there and Ponch hands him his bus pass. Wes wonders what it's all about and Ponch asks him about the car. Wes tells him he hitched a ride home and was dropped off there, which is where he dropped his bus pass. Ponch knows he's lying and talks to him about the friends he hangs out with and the ramifications of his actions. Wes asks if Jon knows, and Ponch tells him he hasn't said anything. Ponch tells him that Jon loves him very much and to think what would happen if Jon caught him in a stolen car. The prospect frightens him. Ponch tells Wes that he's borrowed Jon's truck and he can help him move in, Wes asks him if he's going to tell Jon. Ponch tells him he doesn't need to because he won't do it again. When Cahill arrives in Central Getraer tells her the Captain wants to see her. Jon and Ponch are worried for her and Getraer shoots down every positive thing they say about her investigation into the movie car thefts. Outside Jon is worried, Ponch tells him Cahill will be okay, but Jon tells him it's not her he's worried about and mentions Wes. He tells Ponch he went round to his place and he wasn't home. Ponch tells him he's a good kid and can take care of himself. Jon confides in Ponch telling him he believes Wes was in a stolen car with his friends when they saw him on the freeway. Ponch asks him if he's spoken to Wes about it. Jon doesn't know if he should or shouldn't and questions himself whether he's an uncle or a cop. Cahill goes to see the Captain, he quizzes her on the movie car report she wrote up. Wes and his friends have taken another car, this time they're not alone. They've gone to a closed part of the freeway with some friends for some drag racing. Grossie spots them dragging on the unopened freeway and radios in that he's in pursuit. An APB goes out and Jon responds since they're near the off-ramp. The chase is halted when Fred's car hits dirt offroad. Wes jumps out of the car and makes a run for it, Jon chases after him on his bike and eventually catches up to him and arrests him. In reception Wes is waiting, Jon comes out and Wes asks him why he handcuffed him when it was only a misdemeanor. Jon asks him how they felt. Wes tells him it felt like the end of the world. Jon tells him he'll see him tonight. Familycrisis013.png Familycrisis014.png Familycrisis015.png Getraer is having a meeting in his office about the movie car thefts and pretty much repeats everything that Cahill suspected, a special unit has been set up to catch them. On patrol, Ponch spots the trash truck that past them the other day and decide to stake it out. Jon spots them waiting with the doors open and radios it in. The movie car escapes the first unit. Jon and Ponch spot the movie car and begin pursuit, Ponch radios it in. Jon radios Grossie to get into position. Baricza apprehends the two men waiting at the trash truck. The movie car uses smoke to try and shake off their tail but it doesn't work. The car then uses oil to slick the road but Grossie manages to avoid it. Jon and Ponch herd the car into the waterfront and when they're caught they use barrels to block their exit. The thieves frustrated with it thumps the control box on the movie car and they are ejected from within and into the water. Ponch is having a barbeque and wonders if Getraers there yet, everyone says no. Wes leaves the party. Dave starts growling and Jon and Ponch immediately know Getraer's arrived. Notes * This episode marks the debut of Officer Sindy Cahill. * This episode marks the debut of Jon's blue pick-up truck. The mini was deemed too unmanly for something Jon would ride and therefore it was changed to a more manly vehicle. * Ponch invites Wes over to his place to help him move in and has borrowed Jon's pick up. The next day Jon tells Ponch that he was passing Wes's place and he wasn't in. * Wes's bus pass was dropped on the drivers side when Wes exited the car on the passenger side. When Fred gets out of the car the card falls out. * Brianne Leary wouldn't cut her hair so was told to wear a wig. You can tell the difference since the start and end of the episode her hair is past her shoulders but for the rest of the episode her hair is just above her shoulders. Quotes * Jon/Cahill: If you want her ID, maybe you'd better let Ponch get it. will not. Unlock me. Don't touch me. Just unlock me. Codes used * 23103 - Reckless Driver. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Lew Saunders: Fritz * Paul Linke: Grossman * Lou Wagner: Harlen * Brianne Leary: Sindy Cahill Guest Stars * Christopher Knight: Wes (Miller) * Danny Bonaducel: Fred (Patron) * Jack Carter: Salesman Others * Don Stark: Officer Allen * Denise DuBarry: Sue * Gene Dynarski: Capt. Grube * Shell Kepler: Gail (Farley) * Leslie King: Betsy (Scott) * Joan Crosby: Manager * Michael Potter: Detective Category:Season 2